Rockin' New Year
by Dirt Road Darlin
Summary: Abby is ringing in another year, stuck at the lab, with no one around for a New Year's kiss except for Bert, the hippo.


Fanfic: NCIS - Rockin' New Year (Gibbs/Abby) - Complete

Abby, Complete, Fanfic, Fic, Gabby, Gibbs, Hope, Humor, Kiss, Love, NCIS, New Year, One Shot

Rating: T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes).

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**SUMMARY:**  
Abby is ringing in another year, stuck at the lab, with no one around for a New Year's kiss except for Bert, the hippo.

**STORY NOTES:**  
Originally written on Dec 31, 2008.

This was written for a New Year's Challenge.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
This fanfic has been written purely for entertainment value, with no money being made from this work. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners with no copyright infringement intended. The original characters/places/plot/etc. are the sole property of the author. Thank you.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

… **ROCKIN' NEW YEAR …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

Abigail Scuito was not a happy camper. Sitting quietly at her desk, with pouted lips and crossed arms, she watched the "Countdown to the New Year" program on the small television that sat in the corner of the room. Another year with her stuck in the lab, and no one to kiss at midnight to boot, meant bad things. No yummy goodness, of the male kind, for the year to come. Just the thoughts of that really ticked her off, especially considering that last year had ended the same darn way.

Taking in a deep breath and releasing it, Abby moved from her desk to walk around the room, stopping shortly to tuck Bert under her arm after giving him a squeeze.

"When the countdown gets to 10", she told him, "I'm gonna give you a squeeze for every second that passes." If she couldn't have kisses, at least she'd have giggles. Well, giggles and farts.

She smiled to herself before sitting Bert down to go check on her results. She was surprised that Gibbs hadn't made his way down to her lab yet demanding her to rush what she was already rushing. He was so impatient, but she loved that about him.

After giving Major Mass Spec a few words of encouragement, she turned around with the intent of checking on AFIS results, completely unprepared for the body that she met and immediately crashed into.

If not for Gibbs' quick as lightning reflexes, she surely would have hit the floor. But instead, she found herself pressed against the Agent's chest with his arm wrapped around her and his hand finding a home in the small of her back.

"Be careful, Abs," he whispered in her ear. "What if I'd had coffee?"

She could hear the smile even if she couldn't see it. A moment later, he released his grip and Abby moved back a bit, still stunned at the confrontation.

"Sorry Gibbs," she told him as she tried to regain her composure. "Didn't see you there."

"You know," she began as she moved to her computer, with Gibbs keeping a steady pace behind her, "You really need to start announcing yourself. What if I had been naked or something?!"

"Abs," he grumbled. "This isn't your apartment. There's no reason for you to be naked." He paused briefly, watching the glimmer in her eyes as she watched him. "Is there?"

"Well…" she teased. "You never know."

She watched as he arched an eyebrow and she smiled. "Okay, no. But, that's not the point! I could have been doing something that I didn't want anyone else to see and you would have seen it because you didn't announce yourself. So, start announcing!"

With that statement, Gibbs shook his head and tried his best to hide the grin that he knew was forming at the corner of his lips. "What am I going to do with you?"

It was her turn to arch an eyebrow then. "Are you looking for suggestions?"

He couldn't answer, even if he had wanted to. The question caught him off guard, which he realized only happened to him with Abby and he wasn't about to give her any more room to elaborate.

"Are the results in yet?"

Sensing her defeat, Abby rolled her eyes and headed back to her desk, where she plopped down with annoyance. "No," she told him. "AFIS hasn't found a match yet and it'll probably another 15 before the Major is ready for a drum roll."

"Until then," she continued, "I get to sit here, watch a ball drop, see thousands of people make out and all I get is a farting hippo."

Again, Gibbs grinned and Abby felt the butterflies in her stomach awaken.

"Now don't get me wrong, there's a lot to be said for farting hippos. And, Bert is the best of them. But," she whispered, making sure to talk low enough so as not to insult her stuffed friend, "he's not the best New Year's date I've ever had." She stopped momentarily as if pondering something. "Of course, he's not the worst either."

"Abby," he warned, but his words left him when he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. Gibbs felt the quickening of his heartbeat and swallowed hard. "Let me know when it's time for my ta-da."

She grinned slightly and yelled out to him, "You better do a better job than you did last time, buster!" She laughed as she watched him sign "yes" as he headed out the door.

As soon as Gibbs was out of sight, Abby turned the volume up on the television and sighed.

10 minutes seemed to pass by at a snail's pace, with Abby feeling more defeated with each second. "Less than 20 seconds," she mumbled.

The words were no sooner out of her mouth then she felt a gentle, yet calloused, hand slide over hers and pull her from her seat.

"Abby?" he whispered, his blue eyes staring a hole through her green ones.

_10… 9… 8…_

His hands were on her face now, gently rubbing the line of her jaw.

_7… 6… 5…_

Her tongue immediately came to wet her lips as she felt her heart racing.

_4… 3… 2…_

"Yes?" she asked.

_1…_

Abby's answer came by way of gentle lips that found their way to hers. First soft, almost like a caress, but deepening with every second that passed. She was sure she heard bells and fireworks and decided that even if it hadn't been New Years she still would have heard them. A second after that thought, she ceased to think at all, instead relying simply on impulse and her "gut".

Her hands were around his neck, while his were around her waist, drawing her closer into him. Finally, when air was demanded, he broke the kiss. As Gibbs stared down at her with loving eyes, he watched as Abby's glimmered with mischief and life, and he smiled.

"Happy New Year, Abs," he whispered into her ear before sitting her back down at her desk.

"Happy New Year," she mumbled, trying to calm the tingling sensation that made her body feel like it had just been struck by lightning.

"Let me know when the results are in," he yelled back to her as he turned and headed toward the elevator, a mischievous grin on his face.

Abby nodded her head in understanding as she tried to comprehend what had just happened; her scientific mind going into overdrive. Gibbs had kissed her! _Her_! It hadn't been just some light peck on the cheek, either. No. Abby had been kissed good and proper and she silently thanked God that she was sitting down because she was sure her legs had turned to mush.

Several minutes later, when her heart returned to its normal speed and she could remember how to speak, Abby snatched up the stuffed gray hippo that was still sitting at the corner of her desk.

"Happy New Year Bert," she told him with a squeeze, the familiar perkiness back in her voice. "This year is so gonna rock!"

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**

… **THE END …**

**:- -: - - - :: - - - : - - - - : - - - :: - - - :- -:**


End file.
